


The Prince and The Gardener

by Blade_Wielding_Ace



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Crushes, F/M, Fluff, LGBTQ Character, Language of Flowers, M/M, Pining, Romantic Fluff, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26788270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blade_Wielding_Ace/pseuds/Blade_Wielding_Ace
Summary: Nico is a prince required to find a consort to rule with. Will is a gardener who finds himself smitten with a boy way out of his league. What do you do if you can't confess your love to an actual prince? Tell him through flowers, of course!(Title may change)
Relationships: Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	The Prince and The Gardener

“What?”

Nico stood in his father’s office, stock-still with surprise at the news he had just been told.

“You heard me, Niccolo. You’ve become of age and must start looking for a proper consort to rule the kingdom with,” King Hades sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose lightly. “I have taken the liberty of choosing a healthy selection of suitors for you to choose from. They are of noble families from several surrounding kingdoms and marrying one of them will provide a political bond between us.”

Nico’s expression shifted from shocked to soured as he tugged at the cuff of his coat sleeve. “I have no desire to get married,” he muttered darkly, “I have no use for some happy-go-lucky noble girl that will cling to my arm like a monkey.”

At this quiet declaration, Hades stood up from the dark walnut-wood desk and stepped around it. He paced up to his son and leered at him with eyes dark with annoyance. “Niccolo, you are a prince and the heir to my throne. It is your duty to the kingdom of Kato Kosmos and to me, as both your father and your king, to do this.” He paused, and his expression softened, “I understand the overwhelm you are feeling, son. I was in your position when I was your age as well and I found a loving wife in your mother when I chose her to be my consort. Just know that I will not force you to marry a suitor you do not like.”

Nico met his father’s eyes briefly before looking downward. “Fine,” he ground out between gritted teeth. “I will tolerate,” he emphasized carefully, “these suitors and will give them a fair chance before turning them away.”

“That is all I am asking,” Hades replied. He retook his seat in the ornamentally carved chair and picked up a fine-tipped, black pen. “I will inform the nobilities of your acceptance. The suitors should begin arriving in a week and I would like you to be prepared for their presence.”

“Yes, father.”

At this, Nico turned on the heel of his perfectly-shined black shoes and strode toward the massive double doors leading to the main hall. He grabbed the elegantly curved door handles, pushed the doors open, and walked past the guards posted outside his father’s office.

*-.-*-.-*

Sharp pruning clippers sliced through overgrown shrubbery, dropping shiny green leaves to the stone pathway. Will wiped the back of his hand across his forehead to pull his loose blond curls out of his eyes. The sun was setting, coloring the spring sky with gorgeous oranges and reds that fade into a dark, starry sky that cast an evening glow against the high stone walls of the royal family’s castle.

Just as Will had finished clearing out the leaves strewn about the ground and bagged them for composting, he heard a loud slam. Startled blue eyes darted up to look at the source of the sound: the balcony overhanging the peaceful garden, where a figure was now standing.

Sleek black hair hung over eyes that Will knew were deeper than the well he used to water the garden. High cheekbones and hair were accentuated by the golden glow of the sunset, giving the prince an angelic complexion. Nico stood at the edge of his balcony, white knuckles nervously gripping the railing as he gazed at the farthest edges of the garden.

Will ducked around the tall shrubbery that he had been trimming just a few minutes before, and peered between the carefully shaped branches. He could feel his heart thrumming against the back of his hand, which was pressed against his chest. It took Will a moment to realize that in his admiration of the royal heir, his jaw had dropped open and the pruning clippers had almost slipped from his gloved hand. He closed his mouth quickly and turned his back to the balcony, a hot blush spreading across his cheeks and ears. 

When he had finally regained some of his composure, Will glanced back to the balcony and found it empty. His heart sank in disappointment before he caught himself, shaking his head.

‘What is wrong with you, Will?’ he thought to himself. ‘You can’t just crush on the heir to the kingdom, not that he’d ever notice you anyway.’ The boy closed his eyes and took a deep breath, feeling the resignation replacing his disappointment. When he opened his eyes again, they fell upon the carefully tended flowerbeds of camellias.

‘Camellias. . .’ Will considered them for a moment. “Mom always told me that pink camellias are a symbol of longing.’ A tentative smile grew on his face as he stooped to pick one of the delicate blooms. ‘It needs one more thing!’

Will hurried through the maze of vibrant and lusciously grown plant life to reach the farthest corner of the garden. When he came to a stop, it was in front of a bed of snow-white carnations. He picked one carefully before turning and running toward the castle entrance.

*-.-*-.-*

Anxiously, Will walked through the extensive halls of the castle, eyes flitting over the magnificent tapestries and thick curtains lining the walls. Finally, he reached his destination: at the end of the hall stood a pair of elegantly carved doors. Carved leaves curled around the perimeter of the dark-wood doors that separated Prince Niccolo from the gardener boy.

Will swallowed hard, holding on to the sudden courage that had struck him earlier that evening. He took the last few steps forward and knelt to the glassy marble floor, and laid the two delicate blossoms just in front of the door. He knocked, the heavy sound ringing in the empty hall, before sprinting away.

Nico opened the door, one hand holding the top of his unbuttoned shirt together. He peeked out of his chambers to search for the person who knocked. At the end of the hall, he just barely caught the movement of a figure turning the corner, light gleaming on their golden-spun hair.

*-.-*-.-*

A young maid came into Prince Niccolo’s dark chambers the next morning, rousing him for breakfast with the king. As she opened the eastern windows, the streams of morning light fell on a small vase on the boy’s desk. The intricate glass designs accentuated the delicate petals of a carnation and a camellia.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Tell me what you think, and constructive criticism is always welcome :)
> 
> If you were curious, the name of the kingdom (Kato Kosmos) is the romanized form of the Greek word for the Underworld


End file.
